


A Wind in the Shadow

by TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: В субботу, 17 декабря, Исак познакомился с родителями Эвена. post 3х10





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wind in the Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893249) by [flowerbedofsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls). 



> Перевод также опубликован здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5053848

_”Give me shelter, or show me heart,_  
_Come on love, come on love;_  
_Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart”_

—Ben Howard with Only love

 

***

\- Ты нервничаешь?

\- Нет, я не _нервничаю._

\- Ты нервничаешь.

\- Нет! Честно, - настаивал Исак, закатив глаза.

Эвен ухмыльнулся.

\- Уверен? – спросил он, глядя на правую ногу парня. Тот проследил за его взглядом и увидел, что его нога отбивает замысловатый ритм. Он остановился и упрямо отвернулся.

\- Абсолютно, - решительно ответил он. – Тут не из-за чего переживать. Это же просто знакомство с твоими родителями, правильно?

\- Именно, - ответил Эвен, беря его за руку. – Совершенно нечего волноваться. Ты же знаешь, какая вилка используется для закусок?

\- Что? – Исак так резко повернул голову, что в шее что-то хрустнуло. Он потер это место свободной рукой. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Закуски, - терпеливо повторил тот. – Хочешь сказать, что не знаешь этого?

\- А есть специальная вилка? – Спросил Исак, нахмурившись. – Что за хрень?

Губы Эвена растянулись в усмешке, и он засмеялся, запрокинув голову.

\- Да я просто прикалываюсь над тобой. Ну, вообще-то, специальная вилка действительно существует, но не парься по этому поводу. У нас будут тако, все будет в порядке.

\- Засранец, - беззлобно произнес Исак, широко улыбнувшись своему парню.

Здорово было снова видеть, как Эвен шутит, смеется и живет в настоящем. Темная туча, которая, казалось, висела над самой его головой еще совсем недавно, теперь растаяла в вышине. И остался только яркий парень, которого Исак был так счастлив называть своим.

\- Ты меня оскорбляешь, - сказал Эвен, прижимая руку к сердцу.

\- Ну конечно, - фыркнул Исак.

Он положил голову ему на плечо, опустил взгляд на их руки.

Это было здорово.

Это было то, чего он хотел.

Он хотел делиться с Эвеном счастьем и болью, и хотел, чтобы тот делал то же самое. Он хотел полный комплект со смехом и радостью, злостью, ссорами и примирениями. Он хотел всего – познакомиться с родителями, путешествовать, жаловаться на трудный день в школе и устраивать уютные обнимашки.

Исак был уверен, что никогда не поймет людей, пытающихся помешать им с Эвеном любить друг друга. Он не был уверен, сможет ли он понять, почему так долго отказывал себе в настоящей жизни. Но знал, что сейчас все делает правильно. И только это имеет значение.

***

\- _Мам? Пап?_ – крикнул Эвен, впуская Исака в квартиру. – Мы дома!

Исак скорчил рожицу и снял обувь. Это была чужая территория, и он не хотел ничего испортить, сделав что-то не так, например, повесив куртку не там, где нужно.

И тут он увидел их. Родителей Эвена. Они радостно улыбались, и он понял, что можно не нервничать. В конце концов, они его _пригласили_.

\- Привет, - поздоровалась женщина, улыбаясь. – Ты, должно быть, Исак. Приятно, наконец, познакомиться тобой.

\- Привет, - ответил он и тоже улыбнулся. Он все же знал о некоторых правилах приличия, поэтому протянул руку. – Рад познакомиться.

\- Ой, да брось, - сказала она, отмахнулась от руки и обняла его.

Исак взглянул на Эвена и увидел еще одну улыбку.

Что ж, неплохое начало.

\- Зови меня Эстер, - произнесла она, когда отпустила его.

\- Ладно, - кивнул он и повернулся к отцу Эвена. – Привет, я Исак.

Он протянул руку и нервно посмотрел на Эвена.

\- Свен, - представился мужчина и взял его  руку. Пока они обменивались рукопожатием, Исак мог поклясться, что это был самый неловкий момент в его жизни. А потом его снова обняли.

– Приятно познакомиться, - сказал мужчина.

\- Оу, мне тоже, - неловко похлопывая его по спине.

Свен фыркнул и отпустил его.

\- Сын сказал, что у нас на ужин тако?

\- В конечном счете, да, - ответил Исак, ухмыляясь. Он встал поближе к Эвену (потому что рядом с ним он всегда чувствовал себя комфортнее) и поднял на него взгляд. – Он практически до инфаркта меня довел, когда спросил про вилку для закусок.

\- _Эвен,_ \- укоряюще покачала головой Эстер, все еще мягко улыбаясь.

\- Он в порядке, - защищаясь, ответил Эвен, обнимая своего парня за талию.

\- Это сейчас, - шутливо произнес тот.

\- Что ж, проведи для него экскурсию по дому, - предложил Свен, закатывая глаза на препирательства парней. – Мы будем на кухне, нам понадобится ваша помощь, чтобы накрыть стол.

\- Конечно, - легко согласился Эвен и взял Исака за руку. – Пойдем со мной, любимый.

Парень был уверен, что сейчас его лицо стало цвета спелого помидора, и позволил утащить себя вглубь квартиры.

\- Так, это гостиная, мы тут обычно зависаем, - возвестил Эвен, обводя рукой просторную комнату. – Я знаю, что ты тут уже был, но это официальный тур.

В середине стоял плоский телевизор напротив огромного серого дивана. На стенах висели картины (некоторые из них были в стиле Эвена, подумал Исак) и несколько семейных фото. За диваном стоял большой книжный шкаф, полный книг, а на некоторых полках стояли маленькими фото Эвена. Судя по всему, они были сделаны в школе.

Исак был уверен, что дизайн и мебель были полностью взяты из каталога ИКЕИ. Но все выглядело очень по-домашнему.

Он заметил рождественскую елку, украшенную светящейся гирляндой и стеклянными шарами, а под ней лежала гора подарков.

\- Здесь уютно, - сказал Исак и показал на одну из фото. – Мне нравится твоя стрижка под горшок, - произнес он, поддразнивая.

Эвен покраснел.

\- Я был звездой.

\- Ммм, уверен, так и было, - поддел его парень.

Эвен притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

И опять, как и всегда в такие моменты, в груди Исака разлилось приятное тепло. Он закрыл глаза и зарылся рукой в волосы своего парня. Он любил это. Любил, когда они целовались. Любил, когда их носы соприкасались, и они встречались языками. Тогда все вокруг замирало.

Он ни за что на свете не устанет от Эвена, их близости и чувства, как будто их души объединяются.

Они прервали поцелуй и, как всегда, посмотрели друг другу в глаза, соприкасаясь носами.

\- Давай продолжим, - сказал Эвен на выдохе, поцеловал Исака в щеку и потянул его в следующую комнату.

***

\- Итак, - начал Свен, когда они уселись за стол. – Чем ты планируешь заниматься, когда станешь старше, Исак?

Тот проглотил кусочек тако.

\- Я пока не уверен. Я знаю, что хотел бы продолжить учиться, но пока не решил, в каком именно направлении.

\- О, правда? – хмыкнул отец, откусывая кусок. – Ну, думаю, тебе пока некуда спешить.

\- Ага, - пожал плечами Исак. – Не хочу начать изучать что-то, а через пару лет обнаружить, что сделал неверный выбор.

\- Это объяснимо, - присоединилась к разговору Эстер. – Как дела у твоих родителей?

\- Они… в порядке, - сказал Исак, немного подумав. – Они недавно развелись, и мы все учимся жить дальше.

Он почувствовал ногу Эвена рядом со своей и посмотрел на него с приподнятыми бровями. _Флирт под столом, серьезно?_ Тот изогнул брови в безмолвном ответе. _Да, и что?_

\- Это хорошо, - произнесла Эстер. – Чем ты любишь заниматься в свободное время?

\- Раньше катался на скейте и играл в видеоигры, - ответил Исак. _До Эвена_. – И это весело. Еще я интересуюсь теорией о мультивселенных…

Эвен застонал.

\- Тебе стоит перестать думать об этом. Это сводит меня с ума.

\- Мне тоже кажется, что это интересно, - поддержала младшего парня Эстер. – Я видела документальный фильм по ТВ. Заставляет задуматься, не так ли?

_В это же время, совершенно в другом месте параллельной вселенной._

\- Ага, - согласился Исак.

_Возможно, в параллельной вселенной, Исак и Эвен лежат точно так же, в этом же месте, только… например, там занавески другого цвета._

\- Вся штука в том, - Исак откашлялся и посмотрел на нее. – Что все такое огромное. Вселенная постоянно расширяется, и ты начинаешь думать: «А что дальше?» И есть вероятность, что на краю этой вселенной есть ее близнец. И где-то в ее глубине живут точно такие же люди с точно такими же жизнями. Или нет. Кто-то… могу умереть или кто-то сделал другой выбор, что привело к эффекту бабочки*. И вот мы сейчас сидим здесь и разговариваем, а, может быть, в той вселенной мы делаем то же самое.

Эстер засмеялась.

\- Именно! Очень захватывающе.

\- Мне кажется, я никогда не пойму, что такого увлекательного в подобных теориях, - вздохнул Свен и покачал головой. – Ты в это не веришь, так ведь? – спросил он у сына.

\- Не особо, – ответил тот. – Мой мозг взрывается, когда я думаю об этом.

Парни посмотрели друга на друга с улыбкой. Исак отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел на маму Эвена.

\- Вы слышали о мужчине, который приехал из страны, которой не существует?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Нет, мне кажется, я не слышала об этом, - удивилась она.

Исак откусил еще кусок и прожевал его, прежде чем ответить.

\- Это так странно. Я не помню деталей, но в Японию приехал человек, его спросили, откуда он. Он назвал страну, которой нет ни на одной карте. Но у него был паспорт, который выглядел абсолютно настоящим. Он утверждал, что это страна находится между Францией и Испанией.

\- Может, он имел в виду Андорру? – спросил Свен, нахмурившись.

\- Нет! Он даже не знал, что Андорра существует, - покачал головой парень.

Эвен скептически посмотрел на него.

\- Ты уверен, что это не выдумка?

\- Пф, конечно, - Исак закатил глаза и фыркнул. – Самое странное, что его привели на допрос и поставили охрану, или типа того. А он совершенно внезапно исчез со всеми вещами, которые хранились у местных властей. Это однозначно доказывает, что мультивселенные _существуют на самом деле_.

\- Это и страшно, и увлекательно, - воскликнула Эстер, накладывая себе еще одну порцию.  – Если это правда, значит, и разговоры о червоточинах** могут быть вполне оправданны.

\- Червоточины? – спросил Свен. – О чем ты, Эстер?

\- Это типа порталов, - объяснил Исак. – О, и кстати! Тот человек, похоже, не знал, что путешествует. Так что можно предположить, что природа может сама по себе искривляться и создавать трещины по своему усмотрению.

 - Мне кажется, нам не стоить продолжать это разговор, - выговорил Эвен, потирая лоб. – Это слишком странно.

\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? – наклонил голову Исак.

\- Хммм… Может о том, что не будет вызывать у меня головокружение.

Свен засмеялся.

\- Сынок, я люблю тебя, но у тебя всегда голова кружится.

\- _Папа_ , - простонал тот, закатив глаза. – Не _всегда_.

\- Исак, передай, пожалуйста, помидоры, - перебила их Эстер, протягивая руку за чашей. – Спасибо.

***

Они поднялись в комнату Эвена. Было еще не очень поздно, но они наелись и устали. Они решили остаться на ночь, что привело родителей Эвена в восторг.

Сейчас голова Исака лежала на груди Эвена, их ноги переплелись.

\- Сегодня все было так классно, - искренне сказал младший парень. – Они мне очень понравились.

\- Ты им тоже, - заверил его Эвен. Он забрался рукой под толстовку Исака и гладил его по спине. Подушечки пальцев хаотично прикасались к коже, и это было щекотно. От этого Исак иногда вздрагивал.

Когда такое произошло впервые, Эвен дразнил его почти целую вечность

 _(- Ты боишься щекотки? Нет? А мне кажется, что боишься. А если я сделаю так? Ага! Ты боишься щекотки! Теперь ты не можешь свалить все на каплю воды в горле_ ).

\- А они… ну… не расстроены из-за Сони?

\- Расстроены? Нет, вообще-то нет. По крайней мере, я не знаю об этом.

Подумав немного, Эвен продолжил.

\- Это… Слушай… Они знают Соню очень-очень долго. И это хорошо. Но в конце наших отношений они уже понимали, что я не счастлив.

\- Ладно…

\- И, я думаю, они гораздо счастливее, зная, что я счастлив с тобой.

Исак молча обдумывал его слова.

\- Ты не… не скучаешь по ней?

\- Конечно, скучаю, - признался Эвен, вызвав вспышку ревности в Исаке. Но она исчезла, когда тот продолжил. – Но я не люблю ее так, как тебя. И уже давно не люблю.

\- Но разве она не лучше знает, что делать, когда случается всякое дерьмо, - Исак моргнул от сказанного. – Блин, прости, я имел в виду…

\- Я знаю, - прервал его Эвен. – И это нормально, что ты многого не знаешь. Это даже не твоя работа – заботиться обо мне в этом отношении.

\- Ты уже говорил это, так что я повторюсь. Я знаю. Но я хочу быть с тобой, ради тебя. Поэтому тебе смириться с этим.

\- Это не так уж плохо, - улыбнулся Эвен. Они поцеловались, придвигаюсь с каждым мгновением все ближе друг к другу.

\- Я знаю, - выдохнул Исак в губы Эвену. – Ничего страшного, если иногда ты захочешь поговорить с ней. Все, что тебе необходимо, всегда будет для меня на первом месте.

\- То есть, если мне сейчас что-то понадобится, ты мне это дашь? – уточнил Эвен.

\- Да, конечно, - подтвердил Исак. – А что?

Их носы снова встретились.

\- Тогда поцелуй меня, - ответил старший.

Исак довольно хмыкнул, сел на бедра Эвена и наклонился за поцелуем. Запутавшись одной рукой в его волосах, а вторую положив ему на грудь, Исак был уверен, ни в одной вселенной нет места лучше.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он парню на ухо.

\- А я люблю тебя.

***

_“And I’ll be yours to keep;_ _  
_A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep”__

—Ben Howard with Only Love

 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> *Эффект бабочки — термин в естественных науках, обозначающий свойство некоторых хаотичных систем: незначительное влияние на систему может иметь большие и непредсказуемые последствия где-нибудь в другом месте и в другое время.  
> **Пространственно-временные туннели в гипотетической модели Вселенной
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> Я знаю, что Исак уже был дома у Эвена, но я представила, что он не видел остальных комнат или родители об этом не знали.  
> Так как мы не знаем, как зовут родителей Эвена, то я взяла на себя смелость и немного поиграла с его именем. Получились Э(стер) и (С)вен.  
> И еще. В Швеции (и я думаю, в Норвегии примерно то же самое) мы не используем обращения «мистер» и «миссис» по отношению к родителям. Мы узнаем их имена и так и зовем.


End file.
